


This Happiness

by vexedcer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this was titled "cute ass sleepy moment" up until five seconds ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedcer/pseuds/vexedcer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The period between awake and asleep is a blurred line, but Bucky thinks he’s just closing in on the former.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Happiness

The period between awake and asleep is a blurred line, but Bucky thinks he’s just closing in on the former. His face is heated by the sun, and it must be sometime around ten in the morning, judging by the angle of it. He remembers that they shut off their alarms last night and turned off all their phones except for the emergency one.

Other sensations come back slower; the soft marshmallow-y mattress under his frame, the satin smooth sheets and how they cling to his body, the comforting weight of Steve’s heavy arm thrown around his waist.

Also he’s snoring in his ear like the asshole he is, but Bucky’s feeling very affectionate and he’s willing to overlook it in favour of curling closer to his warmth. He hides his smile in Steve’s chest even though he’s the only one awake to see it.

This happiness - and that’s what this is, happiness - is something he wouldn’t trade for the whole damn world. That realisation should startle him but really Bucky feels kinda dumb that he’s only just put two and two together now. He grins harder into Steve’s skin because, God, Barnes, you really are as dense as you look, huh?

The voice that says it sounds unsurprisingly like Steve, and then again surprisingly not like the other voices that take up residence in his head. They’re not gone, he doesn’t think - they’re just peacefully silent now that any ammunition they had previously has been taken away from them.

He should thank Sam for that - or just buy him one of those fancy Starbucks drinks that taste more like candy than they do coffee.

Yeah, he’ll do that.

He smiles again, unsure of when he stopped, and lets out a quiet little snort at how Sam’s face would light up when presented with the aforementioned “coffee.”

“What’s so funny?” Steve’s voice is husky and rough, and startles him in a different way than it would have year ago. Bucky just shakes his head with what he’s sure is probably a really goddamn goofy smile on his face. They fall silent for a time, and Steve hums an absent tune in his throat.

“We made it,” Bucky whispers then. Thats not what he was laughing at, but its close enough to the truth. The realness of it almost makes him feel dizzy and he thinks he’s gonna giggle like the girls he used to take out did. Steve’s quiet for long enough for Bucky to look up.

Steve’s wearing a blinding grin - and not the Captain America face plaster one, the real thing, the one that somehow manages to be dorky and funny, and beautifully lightning. “Yeah, we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> you may have guessed that i'm cleaning out my half written stories. i am.


End file.
